1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the suppression of the external load carrying wing flutter of aircraft having the carrying wing provided with one or more external loads, the external loads being mounted on the carrying wing to pivot about an axis arranged at right angles to the plane of symmetry of the aircraft and the external load being connected via a spring to the carrying wing such that in the equilibrium position between the carrying wing and external load corresponding to the respective flight condition, a lower stiffness of the spring is used such that the pitching frequency of the external load relative to the carrying wing is essentially smaller than the torsional frequency of the carrying wing without external load. The invention at the same time discloses an apparatus for suppression of the external load carrying wing flutter of aircraft with carrying wing and one or more external loads, the external load on the carrying wing being mounted to pivot about an axis arranged at a right angle to the plane of symmetry of the aircraft, and a spring being provided between the external load and the carrying wing. Each aircraft possesses one and only one symmetry plane, namely the vertical plane through the fuselage of the aircraft. A respective wing is provided to right and left of this plane and can be respectively provided with one or more external loads. Such a carrying wing with external load (or several external loads) is considered in the present application to be an important part of the vibrational system with respect to flutter.